


A rushed lemon.

by 1989er



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: Mei is teasing Yuzu by running a single finger up and down the blonde's back while she is trying to sleep and pushes Yuzu past her limit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lemon, don’t expect too much plot. I’m feeling lazy. It's for Citrus, if anyone cares.

The blonde shivered against Mei’s finger as it glided slowly up and down the back of her sleeping shirt. Everywhere the appendage stroked felt like it was catching aflame. Why was she being subjected to this, Yuzu wondered. She couldn’t even rest, let alone sleep, with Mei’s teasing driving her mad. She almost let out a squeak when Mei’s finger tapped against her waistband before rising back up yet again. It seemed like Mei was going lower each stroke. She couldn’t keep her next squeak in, however, when Mei’s finger passed over her waistband and traced between her buttocks. Yuzu rubbed her legs together uncomfortably as she felt a small wet-spot forming at the crotch of her flannel pants. Mei’s finger soon made it back up to her neck and she shivered again as Mei traced her collarbone before returning to its caressing. Yuzu desperately wanted Mei to quit with the unyielding teasing and let her sleep, but another thought (or should I say, thoughts) was beginning to emerge. The blonde tried to push the thoughts out of her mind but instead all she did was think about how much she wanted Mei to touch her more. She couldn’t help but shift her legs more as she felt the wet patch slowly grow. She wished that she could be like one of her friends from her old school and just bang her lover without any of this angst. Here she was lying next to Mei, and all she could do was lie still and melt as the girl of her dreams crushed her mind with a single finger. Mei snapped Yuzu back to reality as her finger ventured even lower, reaching the equator of her rump. Unable to hold in her squeak yet again, Yuzu felt her inner thigh grow slightly damp. How was it that Mei was having such an effect on her, Yuzu thought amidst the random chatter and erotic images of Mei floating around her mind. She felt the bed shake and heard Mei slide closer to her.

“Enjoying yourself?” Yuzu almost jumped when Mei suddenly whispered into her ear.

“S-stop it Mei, I’m t-tying to sweeep~” Yuzu tried to sound irked with her, but she barely managed to speak at all as Mei’s finger reached ¾ of the way down her butt before reversing.

“What was that? I couldn’t understand you~.” Mei’s voice was like molasses as it filled her ears.

“I twy-ngh too sweep~” Yuzu moaned as Mei’s finger traced her neck again, this time tracing around her lips as well.

“You’re trying to sweep? Why not take a break?” Mei’s whispers were driving Yuzu up the wall, “You’ve had such a long, arduous day after all. I saw your scores for the most recent tests and I bet you must have had to study sooo hard to improve so much from last time. I bet all that studying must have you all tightened up so let your little sister take care of all that stress~”

“M-Mei~?” Yuzu thought back to her effort the past days; staying up late studying, skipping time she could have spent with Mei, declining Harumin’s offers of shopping sprees. ‘Yeah, I do deserve this’ Yuzu thought.

“You must have gotten used to me being so hard on you that you didn’t even think that I would reward you for your efforts and thought that if you did some chores I would maybe notice you, huh?” Mei’s silver tongue was slicing Yuzu’s self control like a hot knife through butter, “You poor thing, just let Mei take care of you~”

“L-let you t-take care of me?” Yuzu could feel her willpower slipping away more and more each time Mei referred to herself as her little sister.

“That’s what the little sister is supposed to do, right? Take care of the big sister when she’s feeling stressed~?” Mei inched her finger ever so slowly down Yuzu’s back as she talked.

“Y-yeah… N-no! No this is wr-awngh~!” Yuzu was interrupted by Mei’s sudden acceleration down her back.

“Why is it wrong, O-nee-chan~?” Mei slid her finger down almost to Yuzu’s slit, but then stopped dead in her tracks.

“M-Mei, y-you’re more than just m-my sister~” Yuzu couldn’t fight it anymore, she NEEDED Mei, “I-I love you i-in a different w-way. Y-you’re my g-girlfriend~.”

“Yuzu?” Mei sounded genuinely caught off guard by what Yuzu had said.

“I-I feel so hot~” Yuzu moaned, her willpower reaching an all-time low.

“Is that a yes?” Mei’s tone had changed, it was much warmer now.

“I-I don’t know… I want to touch you…” Yuzu replied.

“I love you, Yuzu.” Mei whispered in Yuzu’s ear before pressing her finger against the damp crotch of Yuzu’s pants.

“Mei~!” Yuzu’s control snapped right then and there as pleasure radiated through her body. Rolling over, Yuzu took Mei’s head in her hands and pulled their lips together. As she pressed her body against Mei’s, the raven-haired girl slid her tongue into Yuzu’s mouth. “Meiii~”

“I’m right here Yuzu, you must feel so hot right now. Here, let me help you undress.” Mei comforted as she helped Yuzu remove eachother’s clothes. “There, isn’t that better?”

“Yeah~” Yuzu replied breathlessly, “Were you hot as well?”

“I feel like my body’s on fire, especially… down here…” Mei guided Yuzu’s hand down to her burning crotch. “Can you feel it?”

“So… So hot…” Yuzu couldn’t resist rubbing Mei’s hips a few times.

“Mmm~ Someone’s impatient~” Mei responded.

“Mei~ I’m burning up~” Yuzu moaned desperately.

“Let me help then~” Mei replied as she slid a hand in between Yuzu’s legs. Yuzu gasped and moaned Mei’s name as she felt her lover’s fingers begin to caress her entrance. Her body quickly went limp in the face of Mei’s teasing and she rolled onto her back. Yuzu watched through bleary eyes as Mei climbed on top of her and pressed their lips together before returning to rubbing Yuzu’s core.

“Mei it feels so gooood~” Yuzu moaned in pleasure and she felt Mei begin rubbing their bodies together.

“Yuzu~ I don’t… I can’t wait any longer, I’m sorry…” Mei said as she kneeled up and pressed her burning slit against Yuzu’s. Both girls moaned at the contact and Mei wasted no time before starting to rub the organs together. She soon let her upper body rest on Yuzu’s chest as she continued rubbing amidst their moans.

“Mei it feels so good~” Yuzu moaned before locking Mei in another kiss, this one much messier than the ones before. Both girls felt their releases nearing and began to move their hips frantically. Yuzu was the first to orgasm, her slit pulsating before shooting out a stream of her liquid onto Mei’s entrance, pushing the blackette over the edge as well. Mei’s cry was muffled by her and Yuzu’s kiss as her folds spasmed and sprayed out her nectar onto Yuzu’s crotch.

As their orgasms died down, the two girl’s bodies soon succumbed to fatigue and passed out with Mei resting on top of Yuzu, both covered in each other’s arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! I know that wasn’t the best, but I just felt I needed to write this. Now to move on to other, more important things!


End file.
